


Penny In The Air

by XMadamRoseX



Series: A Beautiful Destruction [3]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mafia AU, Gen, Plotting, Russian Mafia, Yakuza, japanese Yakuza, somewhere between heaven and hell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2019-02-23 20:30:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13197984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XMadamRoseX/pseuds/XMadamRoseX
Summary: The Japanese family plans their own war.





	Penny In The Air

**Author's Note:**

> Here we go. After the last chapter of Heaven and Hell, we get to see what is happening with Yuuri’s family back home. A war is brewing, but who will win.   
> This takes place at the same time as Chapter 1 of Heaven and Hell.

Minako watched her boss as she paced the room. “Mari, darling. Talk to me.” Yuuri had just left after they had been in the room for hours. He had come in last night late and they seemed to be talking about something important. Mari had asked her to sweep the room for bugs and to guard the room personally.

The last few weeks had been rough, to say the least. First the attack on the Chulanont family and their heir. Then Mari’s ‘friend’ showed up dead the very next day. The family was turning on itself and it seemed the Russian’s weren’t fairing much better. Yuuri had looked smaller than she had ever seen him. His skin didn’t have the normal glow it used to have, and his hair had lost all it’s shine. He had been very close to the Chulanont boy and he had not taken his death well. But now Mari was loosing her glow as well. Something was coming and the possible results scared Minako more than she would like to admit.

Mari looked up finally, her eyes hollow. “I can trust you, Minako. But I can’t trust t his home. Get the car.”

Minako’s breath caught and she nodded slowly. Mari had never wavered in her trust of the family. She had been the perfect heir her entire life. Minako could feel her skin chill as she walked to the large garage and slid into the driver’s seat of the sleek black town car.  She was out front in moments and Mari was sitting in the passenger seat. Before Minako could open her mouth to ask for their destination, a piece of paper was slipped into her hand.

                _Don’t Speak. Go to the love hotel I used to go to with her._

Minako nodded and started down the road. The drive was silent and the air in the car thick. Mari wanted 100% privacy and this location was the best way to get it. As they pulled into the underground garage and stepped out. Mari pulled Minako into a deep kiss and slid her cheek along Minako’s. “Cameras. Need proof. They won’t hurt you.”

Mari pulled them through the back door of the large building and to the wall of key pads. Selecting the room and package quickly, before pulling Minako through the halls to the room. As soon as they entered tears fell from her eyes. “They killed her. They killed her because of Victor. He told them to… so they did.”

Minako pulled the young woman into her arms and held her. “I though we had already decided this. Why… are you shocked.”

Mari pulled away and dropped her head. “I wanted to believe Father wouldn’t do that to me. I needed to.” She pulled a folder from her suit jacket and handed it to Minako. “They were watching us. Yuuri found it all. Victor took out Phichit and then told Father to take out Yuuko.” She sat on the bed, her body deflated. “Victor is running our family and he has something planned.”

Minako studied the documents. There were photos of them, and photos of Yuuri and the Thai boy, there were also photos of a blonde boy that she vaguely remembered from the wedding. “What are you going to do.” She took a deep breath. Mari was right, she could trust her. She would follow Mari anywhere, she had nearly raised her and Yuuri as it was. Even if their mother was one of her oldest friends, these children had deserved more than what their family had made of them. “What do you need from me?”

Mari stood slowly and straightened her back, as if she had made a choice and had just needed to hear those words from Minako. “Yuuri has a plan with Victor’s younger brother. I have my own. But I’ll need help finding other Allies.”

Minako nodded. “I know of a few we can trust. But we’re going to have to be careful. As you know” she motioned around the room. “There are few places private to people like us.”

Mari glared. “We’re taking over this family and we’re starting with ruining my Father.”

**Author's Note:**

> Here we go. This story will be kicking into gear in the New Year!
> 
> Want to get updates when ever I post a story? Click [ HERE](http://archiveofourown.org/users/XMadamRoseX) and click Subscribe at the top!  
> Come and yell at me on Tumblr: [ XMadamRoseX](http://xmadamrosex.tumblr.com/)


End file.
